Romantic
by snowwinter486
Summary: Surprisingly enough, Oga was a romantic at heart. Meanwhile Himekawa tries to make it up to him. Himekawa/Oga.


Summary: Surprisingly enough, Oga was a romantic at heart. Meanwhile Himekawa tries to make it up to him.

Warning: Language, fighting, OOC, cursing, killing, blood, gay men being happy, angst, etc.

Pairing: Himekawa/Oga

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

This is a slight cannon divergent.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ஜ۩۞۩ஜ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

"Why the hell are you so pissy?" Himekawa demanded.

Oga, in front of him, scowled back. Jeez, Himekawa had taken a step into his house-his shoes weren't even off.

Then, Himekawa really looked at Oga. He looked at the thin male in front of him, dressed in his typical jeans and t-shirt. But weeks of being with the male made him notice how the male's hair was well-brushed. His shirt was straight and ironed. He was pristine-clean. And then, then Himekawa saw it.

He saw a single red rose in Oga's hand.

Himekawa blinked before he realized something very important. He thought very hard, his brain rummaging through everything-all the dates when he realized exactly what day it was today.

Oga slammed the rose into his chest, surprising the male (because while Himekawa slid back a foot, he didn't fly through the wall) and the male pushed past Himekawa to leave through the door.

"Oi, Tatsu-"

"Happy anniversary," Oga snapped back.

Himekawa blinked in surprise and then felt his eyes narrow before he grabbed the male's wrist.

When Oga didn't break his arm, Himekawa figured that the male didn't want to leave either.

(He wanted to be stopped. He wanted to-)

"Don't go," he whispered softly. "It's too cold."

Oga stiffened, probably ready to rip out of his grip and snap his arm in the process, so Himekawa moved closer to hug the male from behind.

"I'm make it up to you," he responded back, hands slowly gripping Oga's arms. He leaned around the male, always surprised at how much smaller the male was, letting his voice whisper against his ear.

(It always bothered him that Oga was so skinny. His man was all skin, bone, and demonic energy.)

"Don't go, Tatsumi."

And when Oga didn't leave, and instead, hte smaller male relaxed, and Himekawa really couldn't find him in himself to be surprised that Oga really liked it when Himekawa did these kinds of romantic gestures.

* * *

They found themselves on the couch after their silent, tiny amount of chinese take-out dinner, and sat on opposite ends of the couch.

(Himekawa was the one who ordered the Chinese take-out, upon realizing that Oga hadn't eaten anything yet. And Oga gave it (and him) a look, but ate it without complaining. For whatever reason, he was standing next to the oven when Himekawa made the call though.)

"You can come sit closer to me, you know," Himekawa commented, trying to say it offhandedly.

Oga grunted in return, but didn't do anything.

Himekawa sighed a little to himself and kept his eyes on the tv screen, where they calmly watched Power Rangers: Dino Force together (it was their special thing, but that was another story for another time).

As he was beginning to doze off, however, Oga reached over and grabbed his hand.

(When had the male moved so that they were sitting right next to each other?)

Ah, Himekawa thought as he watched the really bad graphics on the screen and the stench of Chinese food flooded their compartment. He squeezed the warm hand in his a little tighter, and turned his head to see Oga watching the TV. Then the male turned to face him instead.

"What?"

Without really thinking, Himekawa just leaned over and kissed the male. And when Oga kissed back, he was pretty certain that he really wouldn't mind if he spent the rest of his days like this.

(With Oga.)

* * *

Himekawa pushed Oga against the wall of their home, pressing fully against the male, even if that meant he had to lift Oga a little bit off the ground.

(It wasn't like he was heavy or anything.)

The sounds, the soft sounds, that Oga made next to his ear was driving him crazy though.

"It's special," Oga panted out and Himekawa stopped his assault on his neck for a brief moment to register what he was saying before he went back to his meal.

(Because nothing tasted better than Oga.)

"Really?" he asked licking slow trails from Oga's ear down his neck.

(A part of his stomach tightened at the thought of Oga being with another person, making him bite down harder and grind their two bodies closer together.)

"B-because it's you," Oga said, breathlessly, trying hard to focus a little despite all of the attention focused on him.

Himekawa completely stopped, moving to stare Oga right in the eyes. The younger looked a little confused (and definitely unhappy that they stopped), still panting hard as he met Himekawa's eyes with the same ferocity as he did when he fought and Himekawa gritted his teeth.

This was so unfair.

Oga could always get him riled up like this and he was terrible about this whole relationship business-

But when Oga reached up to connect their lips again, Himekawa swore to redeem himself again.

Hinekawa's eyes looked at Oga once more, appreciating the sight of the younger male being caught underneath him. He reached over and pulled the shirt off the male with relative ease, going a little more slower as they finally reached the bed.

His eyes caught onto a scar, almost a stab wound that ran right above his heart. It looked pretty recent.

"What happened here?" He asked, fingers gently tracing it. Oga stifled a gasp and took a moment to try and form coherent thoughts and words.

"Ah... Fucking Jabberwock doesn't get how to hold back," Oga explained easily, after taking a look at the scars (he was so used to getting injured, after all).

Himekawa, for a terrifying moment, thought about Oga not waking up in the mornings and kissed him again.

"Tatsuya...?" Oga panted back. "Tatsuya. I'm fine-"

"I love you," Himekawa said instead. And when he stared at Oga's shocked eyes, wondered why he was so surprised.

(He was such a shitty boyfriend afterall0if Oga looked that surprised about him saying it-)

The male leaned up, "I know," he whispered back against his lips before kissing them again.

"Please don't leave me," Himekawa said pathetically.

(He was so lame-so uncool. Why did Oga stay with him again?)

There was many implications from those four words, and Oga was known to be a little more oblivious than the rest.

But when Oga kissed him again and pushed him over so that Oga was straddling him, Himekawa was pretty sure that he chose the right one.

"You're such an idiot," Oga said, panting a little as he grinned down at the male. "There's no where else I want to be except by your side."

He would be lying if Himekawa said that he didn't fall in love with Oga a little more from that sentence.

(Oga stayed because he loved HImekawa-just as much as Himekawa loved him.)

* * *

Himekawa stared at the oven, the next morning, and saw spaghetti.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded from Oga, who came down into the kitchen moments later.

The younger male looked away, "It-it's nothing-"

"Did you make dinner last night?" Himekawa asked instead.

Oga looked away, and when he was moving to leave, Himekawa grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. Because Oga didn't eat because he was waiting for him. Because Himekawa was an ass and brought home Chinese food instead. Because Himekawa, despite all of his stupidity, really did love Oga. And Oga loved him, too.

"W-What the hell are you-"

Himekawa kissed him instead. "Shut up," he said, kissing him again, because now he was feeling _awful _but he felt so _loved_.

(Oga was waiting for him when he came in a couple hours late. Oga had cooked him food and got flowers and-)

(And Himekawa forgot.)

"I love you," he whispered against Oga's lips, almost desperately. "I love you."

And when Oga whispered back, "I know. I love you too," Himekawa came to the very quick realization that the person who really loved romantic gestures in this relationship wasn't Oga.

It was him.


End file.
